Killing Ground
by inatepaz
Summary: This is my take on the Episode Killing Ground. I always wondered what was going on in Jim and Pete's mind while they were being held captive. I also felt that Jim should have been more injured then he appeared to be. I also thought there should be more to the story and wanted to knwo what happpened after they were greeted by those red lights. Hope you enjoy.


Killing Ground

_I normally write for Emergency, but Adam 12 is also one of my favorite shows I grew up with. I was just watching the episode Killing Ground and always wanted to know what was going on in Jim and Pete's mind while they were being held captive. I also never cared for the ending and felt it needed more to it than just them driving the bus up and seeing the red lights coming to greet them. So here is my take on the story and an extended ending. I hope you enjoy it. For those of you who are my Emergency followers, thanks for reading this too. And for those of you who are discovering me for the first time because you are Adam 12 fans I hope you will also take a look at my Emergency stories._

_As always, I don't own any of the rights for Adam 12 and the characters, I just take them out for additional adventures._

When this was all done and over, Jim knew he wasn't going to hear the end of it from Pete. But when Steve pointed the gun at his partner and threatened to blow the O right out of Malloy, images of Pete collapsing in the street from a gunshot wound he got during a hostage situation in Duke's restaurant, and then again almost dying due to internal bleeding from an TA off Griffin Rd flashed through Reeds mind and he vowed he would do anything to make sure his partner and friend was not injured again on his watch. So, even though he already had a bullet wound in his left thigh, when Norm told them 'all they had to do to stay alive was just play along', he jumped at the opening to play the 'heavy by the books cop' and told Norm, "No deal."

If looks could kill, Jim knew the look Pete gave him was sharper than any knife, as Pete was forced to take on the role of the 'sympathetic cop' and calmly state, "Let the man talk."

Jim confirmed their roles they would play when he came back later on in the conversation with, "For once Pete, don't cave in, it's not going to do us any good. They're going to kill us anyway."

Pete looked like he was going to spit nails when he finalized their parts by adding, "How do you know? Did you get that out of your little blue rule book?" Pete threw in that last little barb, telling Jim in a roundabout way that they didn't have to go by the 'rule book'.

It was only a short time later that Norm pulled the camper into a garage and a young girl came out looking for someone named Billy. Norm told her that the cops killed him and Steve added that they brought her the cops responsible. The girl went ballistic, shouting that he was just a kid. Jim looked over at Pete as the truth of the situation became clearer. These were the same gunmen who had held up a convenience store earlier that night and one of the three had been shot and injured while trying to escape, but there had been no report that the one left behind had been killed. Jim heard Pete say something to the girl, her name was Susie, but he had to admit that he was kind of zoning out and had lost track of the conversation. The next words though brought him fully back to the scene.

Susie shouted, "I'll kill you, I'll kill you both." and Steve laughed and pointed the gun at Pete, "You don't get Malloy, Malloy's mine."

Jim knew that Susie's threats weren't substantial; they were nothing but grief talking. Steve on the other hand was a real head case. If he didn't get Steve's attention off of Pete, then he had no doubt Pete would end up with another bullet in him and this time Pete might not survive. Norm had gotten Susie calmed down a little and had her and Steve go in to the house to pack and take care of Steve's shoulder where Pete's bullet had grazed him. Norm was sweating now; things hadn't gone the way he had planned

Norm looked at the two cops in the back of the camper and shook his head, "You did just terrible; I told you to shut up."

"What a shame," Jim said sarcastically and then leaned back and closed his eyes acting as if he didn't care what Norm had to say, when in reality he was just trying to keep shock at bay as the adrenaline left him.

Pete knew that his partner was hurting. Jim might be doing a good job of hiding it from Norm and his gang, but he wasn't fooling Pete. Pete had to think and think fast. If he was going to be able to get to anyone it was going to be Norm. Steve was out of the question, there was no reasoning with that head case. He also knew that he would never be able to talk to Susie; he was never good at the sympathetic thing like Jim was. Jim just had to smile and lay on that charm they all came around sooner or later.

When Norm told Pete he was going to ride up front with him Pete hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to leave Jim in the back with Steve and Susie, but he also needed a chance to work on Norm. He glanced briefly over at his partner and Jim nodded ever so slightly. Slowly Pete hopped out of the back, wobbling slightly since his hands were cuffed behind him.

It wasn't long before Susie and Steve returned, hopped into the back, and stowed their stuff. Once they were on the road again Norm glanced back through the window between the cab and the camper and told Susie to fix Jim's leg. Pete really wanted to be back there to see how it was doing. The last he had seen of it, the front of Jim's pant leg was darkened from the loss of blood. But Susie was having none of it. Instead she looked a Jim with all the hate in the world and declared through gritted teeth, "You do it, I wouldn't spit on him."

Steve got a real kick out of that and shouted up over his shoulder to Norm, "Just a little lover's quarrel. You hear that Norm, little Susie told you to stuff it. She doesn't like your action any more. "

Jim had seen the way Steve had looked at Susie, as if he wished she was his girl and not Norm's. Jim figured now was the time to push Steve's buttons a little and see if he could drive a further wedge into the group. "What's the matter Steve," Reed spoke up, "you like a third wheel?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Jim could feel Pete's eyes burning into him from the front seat, but he couldn't stop now, he had Steve on the edge and he had to make sure that both Susie and Norm knew that Steve was a loose cannon. So, ignoring the burning stare of his partner, Jim pressed on, "You know, chicks really don't dig guys who come on all psycho like. You got to calm your act down some and come on a little normal."

Steve sprang up off the bench seat and stood menacing over Jim, "Shut up." He shouted, "Don't call me a head case."

Jim allowed himself a small self-satisfied smile, yep that really pushed ol' Steve's button. Faking sincerity, with a touch of sarcasm, Jim smiled up at Steve, "I'm a sorry, I didn't mean anything personal."

"You do it again and I'll come down on you, you crummy pig." Steve snarled.

Finally Norm spoke up from the front, "Relax Steve, just take it easy."

But Steve was having none of it and this time turned and shouted at Norm, "Everyone is telling me to take it easy and relax. I'll do what I want, you hear?"

Everyone went quiet for a while, not knowing what to say next and not wanting to say anything that would set Steve off any further.

Finally Pete turned to Norm and played his next card, hoping Norm would take the bluff. "You know, before we got out to help you, we called in to run your license plate. As soon as they discover that we're missing they're going to pull our last transmission, and everyone is going to be looking for your camper." Pete could see that Norm was pretty nervous about the information he was just given, but still not one hundred percent sold. Norm turned to Jim to confirm what Pete had just told him, "Is that correct." Jim knew exactly what Pete was doing, he knew that Norm had to buy into the story, so with his best disgusted face, he looked directly at Pete and declared, "You blew it Malloy, you really blew it."

Norm was worried now. He had to switch vehicles and quick. If they ran across a cop and the cop ran their plates, they were done for. Finding a level place, Norm pulled the camper off the side of the road. After a brief discussion and much grumbling on Steve's part, Steve set off to find them a new set of wheels. Jim knew it was his chance to talk to Susie and see if he could convince her to help them out our at least plant a seed of doubt in her mind. If anything the talking might help distract him from the burning pain in his leg. Jim talked about how they had heard what had gone down at the convenience store. How the cops showed up and a fire fight did break out just as Norm and Steve said, but unlike what the guys told her, her brother Billy wasn't dead. That in reality Norm and Steve just ran off and left her brother. In fact, the reason Norm wanted them to leave the area so quickly is because he's afraid Billy will rat them out.

Jim could see that he had indeed planted a seed of doubt in Susie's mind, but he didn't get a chance to go any further because at that moment Steve showed back up with an old school bus that looked like it was on its last leg. Susie hopped out leaving the back door to the camper open. Norm escorted Pete around to the back of the camper and stormed over to where Steve had brought the bus to a stop. They both could tell that Norm was not happy with Steve's choice.

Pete looked over at his partner and could see that Jim was really struggling. He was pale, and sweaty, and his eye lids were starting to close. He was worried, if they didn't get free soon, he didn't know if Jim would make it. As if he could feel his partner's worry, Jim looked up and caught Pete's speculative eye. Trying to distract Pete, Jim nodded toward where Norm and Steve were arguing, "Already got them into a hot bus, … about ready to fall apart."

Pete sighed and looked Jim straight in the eye, "I know you are trying to split them up, but be careful with Steve, he is a real head case."

Jim gave a slight smile, "No kidding."

They both allowed themselves the luxury of a brief chuckle before Norm, Steve, and Susie came back to transfer their stuff and their hostages over to the dilapidated bus. As they get out of the camper, Jim hopped down and grimaced before limping over to the bus. Jim could feel the tension in the air as he was led to the back of the bus with Susie and Steve. Pete was placed up front near Norm who took the job of driving. Sitting with his leg propped up in front of him, Jim locked eyes with Pete, trying his best to block out the pain and stay alert, pulling whatever strength Pete could send his way. He started slightly when Susie kneeled down next to him and started wrapping a bandage around his leg. Looking down at his leg, which actually felt a little better with the pressure of the bandage, he caught Susie's eye, "Thank you."

Quickly getting up, Susie returned to her seat and turned toward the front of the bus.

Steve leered at Susie, "You're wasting your time on him Babe."

Susie continued to stare straight ahead, "Don't call me that." She quietly told Steve.

Steve looked slightly affronted, "What? Norm does."

This time turning in her seat to face Steve, Susie snarled, "Don't. Call. Me. That."

Steve, obviously wanting more of a rise out of someone, tried a different tactic. Smirking he turned to Jim, "Cops, your little tests and your little review boards, you guys really think you got the world by the tail don't you. "

Ah ha, Jim thought to himself, the truth be out. Jim knew he finally had the missing piece of Steve's puzzle and what to do to finally break this group apart. He just hoped he could play it cool enough to get Steve to spill some more without blowing his lid. Pressing on ever so slightly, Jim turned to Steve, "You must have wanted it pretty bad."

"What are you talking about?" Steve replied warily.

Jim tried pushing a little further, "What did you do? Flunk the department's mental test?" Then saying loud enough so that he was certain Norm would hear, "You know, if I was looking for a partner, I wouldn't want a guy who was a police reject."

Reed knew that as soon as he made the comment about the Steve flunking the psych eval, he had pushed too far. He had been prepared for a verbal attack, because that was all Steve had done so far, talk big, but he was not prepared for the physical attack. Steve moved quickly, slamming the police revolver he had brandished about into the side of Jim's head. The world went black for a few moments, and when it came back, it was blurry and out of focus. Jim didn't need his eyes though to tell him what was happening, the pain erupting in his belly and ribs told him all he needed to know. Steve had moved the butt of the gun down to his midsection and was mercilessly taking out his psychotic enjoyment in inflicting as much pain as possible on the helpless cop. With his hands cuffed behind him and his left leg stretched out in front of him, there was little Jim could do to protect himself.

Pandemonium broke out on the bus. Susie started screaming, "Hey stop it, stop it." Norm slammed on the brakes and threw the bus into park and before Pete could move to help Jim, Norm barreled down the aisle and pulled Steve off of Jim and threw him back toward the other side of the bus. Steve was yelling, Norm was yelling, Susie was yelling, and Jim just wished they would all shut up so that he could die in peace. The whole scene stops on a dime though when Steve blurts out that Norm turned to jelly back at the convenience store hold up and left Billy. Pete who had been trying his best to get a read on his partner swore he could have heard a pin drop.

Norm looked from Steve to Susie and saw the shock and accusation on her face. Looking back at Steve he muttered, "Don't worry, everything will go just as we had planned."

Steve smiled with delight, knowing for once he had the upper hand, looking over at Jim he grinned even bigger, "You hear that cop? You're dead."

Norm stalked back up to the front and put the bus back into gear. Pete's voice was low when he stated, "I thought you said you could control Steve." Norm growled at Pete and told him to shut up. Looking back at his partner, Pete knew that Jim was in a world of hurt, even if he was trying to put on a brave front and make it look like his pain levels hadn't just gone through the roof. Damn it; Pete thought to himself, what does he think he's doing? He has a wife, a kid, a mortgage, and a car note back home depending on him. If we make it out of this, I'm going to kill that partner of mine.

The rest of the trip was made in silence. It wasn't far, probably still within the county, just inside the foothills. During the rest of the trip, Pete kept a furtive eye on his partner. His breathing seemed normal, but he hadn't opened his eyes since shortly after Steve jumped him and that's what had Pete worried the most.

When the bus finally came to a lurching halt at Susie's old man's place, Jim slowly opened his eyes and was relieved that although things were still a little blurry, at least he wasn't seeing double and the world had stopped spinning. Jim locked eyes with his partner and he swore that Pete's worry was nearly palpable. Susie bounced out of her seat as if the whole previous conversation about Norm leaving Billy hadn't taken place. Coming up behind Norm she kissed him on the cheek and then stated she would get her stuff and go check on her old man. Returning to the back of the bus, Susie quietly stepped behind Jim and slipped the handcuff key securely into his hands before grabbing her stuff and hopping off the old bus. Before following Susie, Norm turned to Steve and told him to take care of things out here. Steve smiled with glee and leered down at Jim, "Your last pig, and your all mine."

Sitting up a little taller in his seat to get a better angle at unlocking the handcuffs, Jim told Steve to buzz off.

Stalking to the front of the bus, Steve grabbed Pete and shoved him out of the bus. Jim knew this was it, autopilot kicked in and adrenaline surged. Any pain he had been feeling went out the window. He could hear everything that was going on outside. He heard Steve order his partner to get on his knees. Silence followed and he knew Pete was staring him down, not moving, not saying anything. Deftly Jim flipped the key in his hands and inserted it into the lock of one of the cuffs. He didn't have much time. Thankfully Steve continued to posture stating that he could just blow Pete away where he stood. Jim could tell Steve was getting agitated because Pete refused to play along when he heard Steve again ordered Pete to his knees. Jim heard a scuffle, and he was certain that Steve had effectively brought his partner to his knees. Jim knew they were out of time. With the cuffs off of one of his wrists, he grabbed a hold of the seats and pulled himself into a standing position. Outside the door, Steve's voice grew even more menacing, "Go ahead and sweat it. You're going to spill all your nice red blood all over the sand."

Just as the last of the words left Steve's mouth, Jim shouted and threw himself out of the bus door at Steve. As if they had been reading each other's minds, Pete ducked down allowing Jim to push Steve over him and knock Steve off his feet. Jim threw a couple punches at Steve's head, while Pete slid out of the way. Once Jim was reasonably certain Steve wasn't going anywhere, he slid behind his partner and struggled to unlock Pete's cuffs. The ruckus was bound to draw some attention.

Pete could hear his partner struggling for breath from the exertion of the fight. He briefly asked about the location of the gun and he could tell Jim was starting to panic when he said he couldn't find it. Pulling his arm out of one side of the cuffs that Jim had loosened, Pete grabbed his partner and threw Jim's arm over his shoulder. Running and hobbling the two quickly ducked around the old wooden fence surrounding the yard and into the large empty field on the other side. Thankfully it was a dark night and their dark uniforms helped to camouflage them. They didn't have to go far before they stumbled into a small ditch. Working their way along the bottom of the ditch, Pete could feel Jim growing more and more dependent on his supporting arm. They were going to have to stop soon and figure something out. In the distance they could here Norm shouting at Steve and the bus starting up.

Lowering Jim to the ground, Pete looked over the edge of the ditch. The bus was bouncing across the field in a zig zag pattern. Jim worked at getting the other side of the cuffs off. He knew he couldn't go on any further and he was just slowing Pete down. Without looking up, Jim mustered all the strength he could in his voice, "You got to take off Pete, you got to get some help."

Pete immediately nixed that idea, "Yeah, well, I don't see it that way."

Jim knew he wouldn't, but he had to put it out there. Finishing taking the cuffs off his wrists, he handed the key to Pete who made quick work of the one that remained on his wrist.

Looking around, Pete got an idea, if Jim could distract them, then possibly he could circle around to the side and attack them from the flank. He just hoped Jim was strong enough to do what he needed him to do. Looking thoughtfully at his partner, he laid out his plan. "Do you think you're strong enough to stand up there?"

Jim caught on quickly, "You mean like a decoy?"

The two of them nodded their agreement and Pete slipped off into the night. Taking a steading breath, Jim hobbled up to the top of the ditch and raised his hands. He just hoped Norm and Steve would spot him quickly before his strength gave out and that they would both come out of the bus.

Thankfully luck was on his side on both accounts. Steve came barreling of the bus with the gun firmly in hand. Damn, Jim thought silently to himself, should have taken extra care to find and secure the gun. Norm followed Steve off the bus and looked around, "Where's Malloy?"

Jim gave them his best poker face, "I don't know. He took off and left me."

Steve loved that and laughed out loud, "Chicken to the end."

But before another word could get out, a dark shadow came streaking out from the bushes, propelling Steve to the ground and sending Norm stumbling. Jim used the momentum of his partner to help lunch himself toward Norm, bringing him all the way down to the ground. Pete made short work of securing the gun Steve had brandished about and held it steady on Steve while Jim secured a set of cuffs on Norm and then Steve.

They were almost home free. But Jim knew he had to hold it together just a little longer. Pete was going to have to drive the bus out of here, there was still the matter of Susie, and of phoning for help. Jim felt light headed as Pete helped him to his feet and then pulled Norm to his feet. Knowing he wouldn't be able to stand for long, Jim offered to take Norm on into the bus. He just needed to sit down and stay alert enough that Norm and Steve didn't try anything. Just hold on he kept repeating to himself, just hold on.

Pete pushed Steve into the seat behind the driver side, Norm was already sitting in the first seat on the passenger's side and Jim was sitting behind him with the gun propped on the seat in front of him. Pete momentarily locked eyes with Jim, who gave a slight nod of his head indicating he was hanging in there. Sliding into the driver's seat Pete put the bus into gear and turned it back toward the house. He was worried about what he would find there. Would Susie be a problem? Was there anyone else there? Did they have phone service out here and would he be able to call for help? Could Jim last until help arrived?

As they approached the house¸ Pete's concern turned to relief as he saw the approaching lights of a cruiser. And was that also a squad turning into the gravel drive leading up to the house? Glancing back at his partner, Pete gave Jim a brief smile. Pete's concern returned when Jim did not acknowledge his presence. Instead his partner sat like a statue, gun locked in hand and gaze locked on Steve. Bringing the bus to a stop and knowing that the officers in the cruiser would have no idea what had transpired and whether they would be facing friend or foe, Pete slowly stood up and raised his hands as he stepped out of the bus. Immediately a voice came over the speaker from the car's PA system. "Step into the light and keep your hands where we can see them."

Stepping into the floodlight Pete identified himself, "I'm Officer Peter Malloy, City of LA. My partner James Reed and I were taken hostage. We were able to overpower two of the perpetrators, and have them handcuffed inside the bus. My partner is in need of medical attention."

The floodlight was turned off and the officer on the driver's side who had been talking on the PA system stepped forward. "Officer Malloy, Sheriff Todd Donahue," the man said in greeting. "When we got the call from a young lady, and she said told us what was happening, we figured she was talking about you two." Turning, he called out to the younger man still standing behind the car door, "Jake go secure the scene and escort the prisoners on the bus to the back seat of our car so that the medics can get in and take a look at this man's partner." As Jake trotted over to the bus, Sheriff Donahue turned back to Pete, "I better get on the horn and let Betty back at the office know what's going on. She'll get on the phone and alert your dispatch. You got half the city out looking for you and the whole county on alert."

"Thanks," Pete simply said and turned back to the bus as Jake appeared in the door proceeded by Norm.

"Your partner in there has the other guy covered while I take this guy over to the car." Jake noted as he pushed Norm ahead of him.

Pete mounted the stairs two at a time and found Jim, just as he left him, a statue. Only now Steve was starting to freak out. "Hey Malloy, there's something wrong with that partner of yours, I don't think he's even blinked once. He just keeps staring with that gun pointed at me. Come on Malloy, man, you've got to do something about him, he's giving me the creeps."

Slowly Pete sat down in the seat that had been vacated by Norm, "Jim, it's all over now. A Sheriff and his Deputy are here and they're taking charge of the prisoners now. Jim, you need to give me the gun now."

Jake was back now and looked at Pete for further instructions. "Get him out of here," Pete said, inclining his head toward Steve. Steve for his part was more than ready to get away from the psycho cop with the gun. As soon as Jake and Steve cleared the bus, the two County Paramedics climbed the stairs but stopped short when they saw Jim with the gun still drawn.

"Jim," Pete continued in a calm voice, "the prisoners are secured and the Paramedics are here to look you over, but you got to give me the gun first." Pete paused for a moment, but there was no response. "Jim, look at me." Pete stated a little more firmly. Putting one hand on Jim's shoulder, he reached out and carefully wrapped his other hand around the gun and Jim's hand. "Jim, I really need you to look at me." Slowly Jim blinked his eyes once and turned his head ever so slightly toward Pete. "That's it partner," Pete smiled as Jim made eye contact with him. "That's it partner, now give me the gun." Slowly Jim's fingers uncurled from the handle of the gun and Pete lifted it from his partner's grasp.

As soon as the gun left his hand Jim's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed like a wet noodle. Springing into action, one of the Paramedics reached over and cradled Jim's head and shoulders while the other one reached out and put a hand on his chest. "I've got a heartbeat and breaths. Let's move him out of here so we have more room to work." Between the two of them and with some assistance from Pete, they maneuvered Jim out of the bus and laid him down on the ground. Immediately the two Paramedics went to work. One positioned himself at Jim's head, checking for head injuries and assuring the airway stayed open. The other checked Jim's leg first and then his other extremities before getting a complete set of vitals. Pete knelt down on the ground, just out of the way, but close enough to keep an eye on everything that was going on.

Stepping up to the scene, Sheriff Donahue addressed the Paramedic that was checking pupil reaction with his pen light. "Hey Eric, what do you need me to get off your truck for you?"

"The biophone, drug box and oxygen," Looking up at his partner, Eric announced, "Hey Mark, pupils are equal but sluggish, no fluid in the ears, but he does have a fairly large size knot on the right side of his head just above the temple."

"He's got a concussion?" Pete asked leaning in.

"You should know I can't make that determination out here in the field, only a doctor can." Eric said while grabbing the O2 and opening up the flow to 15 liters per minute. Placing the mask over Jim's face he looked up at the concerned cop in front of him. They were obviously pretty close. Sighing he probed for further information, "Did he hit his head?"

"No," Pete replied shaking his head, "but one of the guys jumped him in the back of the bus. I couldn't see what was really going on, but I know he was hitting Jim with the hand that held the gun. He may have pistol whipped him. I know he hit him several times in the torso."

Mark, who had just finished setting up the biophone, looked up at this information. Leaning forward over Jim, he grabbed his trauma sheers and slit the front of his shirt open. "Shit. Eric, we got extensive bruising on the left hand side running from the lower rib cage to the pelvic bone." Running his hands down the injured side he completed his observation. "I feel some slight movement in the rib cage, but I didn't hear any diminished breath sounds earlier. There is a small area of rigidity in the upper left hand quadrant of the abdomen."

"Okay, get Mercy on the phone and let them know what we've got." Eric stated as he opened the drug box anticipating the doctor's orders. He knew there would be no possibility of pain meds due to the probable head injury, but he was certain that the doctors would want an IV set up at minimum.

Mark relayed the information to the doctors, received their orders and relayed them to Eric. It was only a matter of seconds before the IV was established and Jim was transferred to the waiting gurney from the ambulance that had arrived.

Standing up, Pete took one step before stumbled and would have landed back on his knees if it hadn't been for Sheriff Donahue. "Whoa, easy now there, are you hurt anyplace? Hey guys, this one may need some attention too."

"NO!" Insisted Pete, "I'm fine, just stood up to fast. It's nothing."

"Okay¸ if you insist. Oh, Betty said she got a hold of your dispatcher and a Sargent MacDonald will be meeting you at Mercy. She said he sounded really worried."

"Um, thanks." Pete said, as he climbed in to the back of the ambulance and took a seat on the bench next to the Paramedic who was accompanying Jim in. Damn, Mac was not going to be happy. He had made a rookie mistake and got careless. He should have stayed in the cruiser and waited till the frequency was clear to run the plate. Two, maybe three minutes, that's all it would've taken. Instead he pulled a dumb rookie move and now Jim's life was on the line. And if he survived Mac, then he would have to face Jean. She was going to cry, he just knew she was going to cry. All the wives cried when their guys got hurt.

A voice came from his right side interrupting his thoughts. It was the paramedic, what was his name? Pete looked at him like the man had two heads. "Huh?" was all that he could come up with in response.

"I said, are you okay? Do you need to lie down? Were you hurt?" repeated Eric.

"I'm fine." Pete mumbled, "They didn't touch me."

"You don't look too hot," Eric said, nodding to Pete's hands that hung between his legs from where his arms rested on his knees.

Pete looked down and it was as if he was looking at someone else's hands, they were shaking uncontrollably. Clasping his hands together helped still them somewhat, but now his whole lower arms were quivering. "Guess I'm just not looking forward to facing my boss," Pete paused for a moment and glanced at his still partner, "and his wife."

"Ah," replied Eric, knowingly. "Probably experiencing a little bit of shock too, now that all the adrenaline is leaving your system. When was the last time you ate?"

"Lunch, before I went on duty. Jim and I were going to break for dinner after we checked out the camper. That's when we were jumped. One of the guys took my watch; I don't even know what time it is." Pete said, looking down at his bare wrist.

"It's shortly before midnight." Running a critical eye over the officer sitting next to him, Eric suggested, "You know it wouldn't be a bad idea if one of the docs checked you out too. You know, just as a precaution."

Pete shook his head, "Not until I know my partner's going to be okay."

"Alright, but I want you to assure me that once your partner is tucked away into a treatment room that you will get something to eat." Eric pushed.

"Yeah," Pete responded quietly.

The stillness in the back of the ambulance was broken by a sudden start from Jim as his whole body jerked and he tried to sit up. His muffled voice croaked out from under the O2 mask, "Pete!" His head swung wildly around searching for his partner, "Pete!"

Reaching out and firmly grabbing a hold of Jim's hand Pete tried to calm his agitated partner, "It's okay partner, I'm right here."

As Jim's grip on Pete's hand tightened his movements became less erratic, but he still was unfocused as his head tossed on the pillow and his words came out disjointed, "Can't … can't let them … hurt … not again … not like Duke's … Griffith Park …"

The meaning of Jim's words hit Pete like a ton of bricks. He had purposefully taken on the brunt of Steve's ire because he did want Pete to get hurt again. "Damn it Jim," but he didn't go any further because this was neither the time nor the place to chew his thick headed partner out for sticking his life on the line when he had a wife and a son waiting for him.

The ambulance slowed, turned, and then backed up to the entrance to the Emergency Room. Pete had been in enough emergency rooms to know the drill, when Jim entered the treatment room, then he would be forced to sit out in the waiting room and cool his heals. If it had been Rampart, then he could have possibly sweet talked Dixie into letting him stay, but he didn't know anyone at this hospital. Jim had a firm hold on Pete's left hand with his on left hand and to tell the truth even if Pete could break Jim's hold on him, he didn't know if he wanted to. Reaching down to his belt, he quietly pulled his back up pair of hand cuffs from their pouch. Jim had always made fun of him for being over prepared, well this time it would pay off. Quickly he attached one cuff to his wrist and one cuff to Reed's.

Eric looked up from where he had been studying the latest vitals and simply raised his eyebrows. "You know they'll just get a pair of bolt cutters from maintenance."

"Yeah but in the time it takes them to do that, they'll have to let me in the treatment room and I'll be able to be with him until they need to take x-rays."

The back of the ambulance doors opened and Pete clambered out, accompanying the stretcher through the open bay doors and toward the treatment room. A doctor and nurse joined the entourage and received the latest update from the paramedic. Pete listened to the numbers. He wasn't medically trained but he knew what to listen for. So far nothing seemed too far out of range. As they approached the treatment room the nurse put a hand on Pete's shoulder, "You'll have to wait out here."

Pete looked down at his and Jim's wrists and raised his arm slightly showing her the cuffs, "Only if you plan on treating him out here."

Looking over at the cuffed wrists the doctor shot a quizzical look at Eric, "Why weren't those things removed at the scene?"

Eric scratched the back of his neck, "Umm, our bolt cutters were left at our last fire and we haven't had a chance to replace them yet. Thought it best to get them in here instead of waiting. Figured maintenance would have something you could use."

"Alright, let's get them into the treatment room." The doctor turned and addressed one of the orderlies, "Joe, run down to maintenance and see if they have a bolt cutter or something we can use."

In the treatment room Pete stayed quietly by Jim's side as the doctor and nurse worked around him. It was confirmed that he had a sizable lump on the right side if his head. There was no bleeding and only an x-ray would confirm if there was any fracture of the skull. The fact that there was no fluid in the ears and his eyes were reacting equally if a little sluggish to the light was favorable. The bullet was still lodged in his thigh and would have to be surgically removed. It was most likely that Jim had a few broken ribs and possibly some internal bleeding in his abdomen, but again it would take x-rays to reveal the extensiveness of the damage. Just as the doctor was finishing up his initial exam, Joe returned with the bolt cutter and x-ray was on his heels. As soon as the chain between the two cuffs was cut Pete, the doctor, and the nurse left the room as the technician readied his machine to take the necessary shots.

In the hallway Pete was greeted by Mac who was just coming into the waiting room. "Hey Pete, how's Jim?"

"Not too good Mac." Pete said shaking his head, as he went over the details of what he knew. "Were you able to get ahold of Jean?"

"Yeah, Charlie went to pick her up. They should be here shortly. Why don't you and I go grab some coffee?" Mac said.

Again Pete shook his head, "Not until Jim's x-rays come back."

Mac nodded, "Okay, fair enough. How about you? Has anyone checked you out?"

"I'll get checked out af.."

Mac held up his hands and cut Pete off midsentence, "I know, 'after Jim's x-rays come back.' At least come over and have a seat before you fall down."

Pete begrudgingly found a chair facing the hall with the treatment rooms and sat, his eyes glued to the door Jim was behind. He watched as the x-ray technician wheeled his cart out and the doctor stopped to give him orders. The technician nodded and hustled away. The nurse went in and a few minutes later poked her head back out and called for the doctor. It was all Pete could do to just sit there. Feeling Pete's tension, Mac laid a hand on Pete's shoulder, both restraining and comforting his friend.

"Damn it Mac, I should be the one in there, not Jim. I'm the Senior Officer, I'm supposed to look after him, not the other way around. What was he thinking?" Without waiting for an answer Pete plowed on, "I'll tell you what he was thinking, that stubborn mule headed partner of mine said he didn't want to see me get hurt again. Can you believe that? He has a wife and a kid that need him. It's my job to make sure he makes it home to them at the end of each shift. What am I supposed to tell Jean?"

A quiet feminine voice spoke up, "I hope you would tell me the truth."

Pete sprang from his chair and would have been laid out flat on the floor if it weren't for Mac's steading hand, "Jean."

Stepping forward and put her arm around her husband's partner and friend. "Are you okay Pete? You look a little unsteady, you better sit down."

One of the nurses, having seen the incident and Pete had become immediately came over. "Is everything okay?"

Pete having regained his seat put his hand up, "I'm fine, just got a little light headed when I stood up to fast."

The nurse contemplated this for a moment and then turned to Mac, "If something like this happens again, one of the doctors will want to see him."

"We'll keep an eye on him," Mac reassured the young lady who returned to her position behind the nurse's station.

Sitting down next to Pete, Jean put her hand on his leg, "How is he Pete? And don't try to sugar coat it. I'm a Police Officer's wife, I always knew this day could come."

Taking a deep breath, Pete went over again what he knew of Jim's condition up until the point he had to leave the treatment room. Although Jean didn't break down sobbing, Pete could tell how worried she was as her hand tightened on his leg and she shut her eyes and pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth. Pete gently put his hand on top of hers as they waited for the Dr. to come out and give them more news.

It was less than 10 minutes later, although it seemed to Pete an hour, when doctor who had greeted the ambulance at the door walked down the hall and stopped in front of the trio. Mac stood up, "Sargent MacDonald, Watch Commander," pointing to Jean who had also stood, "This is Jean Reed, the officer's wife."

"How is he doctor? Pete filled us in a little, but said you were waiting for x-rays to get a better idea." Jean asked while placing her hand on Pete's shoulder. Pete, having opted to stay seated so as not to repeat his earlier performance of almost passing out, looked up with inquiring eyes.

"Well, I can tell you he appears to be one lucky guy. The x-rays show no fracture of the skull, just a fairly large contusion. The bullet in his thigh missed the bone and the femoral artery and came to rest just short of exiting the back of his leg. We will be able to go in and retrieve the bullet and patch up the whole fairly easily. He suffered some damage to his abdomen which resulted in some internal bleeding. I am pretty certain that the leak is nominal as the x-rays only indicate a small region effected. We will still need to go in and clean and patch things up but I am not expecting any major problems. He also suffered a couple broken ribs none of which compromised his lungs." A small measure of relief spread over the trio as shoulders relaxed and breaths that were unconsciously being held were released. Turning to Jean the doctor addressed her solely, "He is awake now if you would like to go in and see him before we take him up to surgery."

"Thank you Doctor," Jean said before turning and following the nurse to the treatment room.

The doctor then turned, crossed his arms in front of his chest and addressed the seated officer, "Now, as for you, if you can stand up right now without falling over then you can stay out here, but if you can't then you are going to take a short ride to a nice quiet treatment room in this convenient wheelchair the nurse has brought over for a thorough exam and IV."

Pete looked from the doctor, to Mac, to the wheelchair, and then finally down to his own two legs which he knew would betray him. Sighing he looked back up to the doctor, "You're not going to admit me." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"How about we cross that bridge after the exam," the doctor replied unwavering.

With some assistance, Pete was transferred to the waiting wheelchair and wheeled off to the treatment room where he was assisted onto the table. The doctor performed a thorough head to toe exam and except for a few bruises from being roughed up and manhandled, exhaustion, dehydration, and possibly low blood sugar due to lack of nourishment the report was favorable. An agreement was reached that if after two rounds of an IV with D5W, Pete was stable enough to get off the treatment bed and walk out the door, then the doctor would sign his discharge orders. Little did Pete know the doctor had ordered the nurse to set the drip rate at the slowest possible, so after an hour and ½ with still half an IV bag still to go, Pete succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep.

When Pete finally did open his eyes and look around the room he noticed the room's only other occupant seated in the corner quietly reading. Opening his mouth to speak, the words came out in a froggy whisper, "How's Jim?"

Jean looked up from her book and smiled, "I told Mac those would be the first words out of your mouth." Standing up she walked over to stand by the bed, "Jim's fine. He came out of surgery about three hours ago. He is in recovery right now and they expect to have him in a room later this morning. I saw him briefly as he was coming out of the anesthesia. He wasn't awake long, just long enough to ask how you were."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Well, I left to see Jim in the treatment room before they took him up to surgery about 5 hours ago."

Looking down at his arm Pete noted that the he was no longer hooked up to the IV. "Mac still here?"

"No, he had to go back, but he said to give him a call when I am need a ride home and he would send someone out. My folks came over and are watching Jimmy so I'll stick around until Jim gets established in his room and is more coherent."

"Jean, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? That Jim is the one up there in recovery and not you?" Pete started to say something, and Jean held up her hand, "Pete, don't. Don't blame yourself. I sincerely doubt you were negligent or did anything that purposefully put my husband in harm's way. I know you are going to say that you are the senior partner and it is your job to look out for Jim, but Jim is a big boy, he is no longer a rookie. I know you will do everything in your power to keep him safe. But you have to understand that it is a two way street now, my husband, whether you or I like it or not is going to do everything in his power to keep you safe. That is one of the things I love so much about him."

"How do you do it? How do you remain so calm and not get upset?"

"Oh don't get me wrong, I'm upset. I'm upset with the guys who did this to you. Believe me I have already had my own private rant and crying spell with Mac. He's really good at dealing with the 'hysterical wives' because he knows we are not blaming him or mad him, we are simply mad at the situation and scared."

"Mac huh?"

"Yep, he is a well-kept secret amongst us wives. We can throw just about anything at him and still maintain our dutiful officer's wife face in public. But if you tell anyone, we will deny it and so will Mac."

"My lips are sealed. Now, why don't we go see if that husband of yours has decided to join the world? Could you do me a favor and lower the side rail?"

Jean crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave Pete her best 'I'm a mother so don't try to pull a fast one on me' stare. Pete smiled and gave her his best innocent look, "I feel much better now Jean. The doc said if I finished two rounds of IVs and rested some then he wouldn't hold me. Honest. Besides, after those two bags of IVs, there's another pressing issue that I need to deal with."

"Oh!" Jean looked slightly embarrassed and immediately lowered the side rail and offered her hand, "Here let me help you up. The bathroom is just down the hall. I'll find the doctor so he can give the final approval."

With Jean's help, Pete slowly stood up and made his way to the door. 'So far so good,' he thought to himself. He hadn't fallen flat on his face. After finishing his business in the restroom he made is way back to his room and found Jean and another doctor waiting for him.

Looking at Pete's chart, the new doctor noted, "Well it says here that if you were able to get up and move around unassisted that we wouldn't hold you. Are you experiencing any dizziness? Light headedness? Any pain?" Pete shook his head at each question and the doctor made a few notes in the chart. "Okay then, your free to go, but I am recommending that you follow up with your doctor before reporting back to duty. And although they say hospital food is not the best, I suggest you get some solid food on board soon." The doctor smiled and handed Pete his paperwork.

"Thanks doc, I will, as soon as I check in on my partner."

"And I will make sure he does." Jean said as she took his arm.

Under Jean's guidance the two of them found their way up to recovery only to find Jim still out of it. Pete stood by the side if Jim's bed for a few moments looking down at his friend and partner. He looked so young laying there and Pete flashed back to that first shift they road together. Had it really been five years ago? "I guess you're not that green rookie anymore, huh partner?" Pete said to the sleeping figure, "But I'm warning you, if you ever try anything like this again, I will personally take you out, got it?"

"Got it." Came the quiet response as Jim slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his partner, "How bout next time we let Wells play the heavy."

For the first time since the whole ordeal started Pete broke out into a huge smile, "You got it partner, I'll agree to that deal."

"Hey Pete," Jim said as his eyes started to slide closed again, "I'm really glad that Suzie's old man's place didn't turn into a Killing Ground."

"Me to Jim, me too. Now why don't you get some more rest and I'll check back in on you when they move you to a room."

"K," was the only response Jim made as he drifted back to sleep. Feeling like a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders, Pete turn and left the room. His partner was going to be okay.


End file.
